Harry Potter and the Travler
by Angelicpotter
Summary: Harry gets a visit from a stranger, who is willing to help him. What does this mean for him and can Harry trust this stranger.
Chapter 1: Summer

It was the summer after the Fourth Year at Hogwarts. A young fourteen year old name Harry Potter was currently asleep. At the age of one Harry defeated the most evil dark lord in the Wizarding World, Lord Voldemort. Again at the age of eleven Harry Potter encounter Voldermort at Hogwarts for the Philosopher Stone. Then again Harry encounters the spirit of Voldermort in the Chamber of Secrets, this time through his diary. But in the third year Harry learn about one of his dad friend betrayals. Peter sold his parents out to Voldermort, but Harry also learns about his godfather and what real happen that fatal night. In the fourth year, there was a prestigious tournament call the Tri-Wizard tournament. Again with the work of Voldemort servants called Death Eathers Harry was enter into the tournament. Fight against wizard older than him, Harry prevail but at a terrible price. Voldemort was reborn and one of the Tri-Wizard champions died.

Now this summer his relatives have been ignoring him, so Harry mostly kept to himself in his room. Letters and newspaper articles lay over on the desk. One important letter was from Sirius, his godfather,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I want to impart some knowledge onto. You have a good head on your shoulders and friends to guided and help you. My time in Azkaban has thought me patience and that time waits for no one. Meaning that its time you take the fight to Voldemort. Secondly, the Order is a bunch of older men and women trying to fight but failing miserably. No one has face Voldermort more that you in the Order, they only gather information and not help until it's too late. Thirdly, you need to train and being muggle raise has given you a greater advantage than wizards. As you can see wizards are arrogant to muggle items and will ignore them. So train yourself and trying using both wizard and muggle items. Lastly, you have influenced people Harry I saw it the way your friends look up to you and will follow you. Even some in the Order thinks that you're a leader and should be leading this fight not Dumbledore. All the Order does is guard you, not train you. They expect you to fight Voldermort without being train is ridiculous. So to leave of Harry, train yourself because in this time you will need it, fall in love so you can feel and be happy. Love is what gives us strength to fight and carry one. Also look into your mother's family line, why because it should help knowing who you real are. All I know is what she told us and that was she was adopted into the Evans line and when she found out who she real was. She was surprise and then started to make plans. Lily never told us what the name was but I think Gringotts would be of some help. Not sure how much help I can be on the run, but, whatever help I can offer I will. I will say this, your and adult Harry. No one wants you to know that. The reason why, it's because of your titles, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the title Lord Potter. I know that you hate titles. But, they have power to open doors Harry. Dumbledore and the Ministry forgot this but when your name came out of the Goblet, Barty Crouch Sr. said that you have to compete. So, thus making you an adult so you can compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You can use that you find out more about your family and what's in your Family Vaults._

 _Love_

 _Sirius_

After reading the letter for about the ten time, it gave Harry a feeling that Sirius was telling him to fight and not listen to the Order. Harry grab a piece of parchment and started to write down things that he should train on.

 _Stamina_

 _Wandless_

 _Knowledge_

 _Family Line_

 _Science_

Just then a blue glow was coming from the other side of the room. First is was a low glow. Then it got brighter and brighter, suddenly out of the glow can a man. This alerted Harry who grab his wand and pointed it at the stranger. After being attack so many times, Harry was not going to take any chances.

"You don't need the wand Mr. Potter, I'm not here to harm you. If I had wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be here today." Said the stranger.

When the glowing stop Harry got a look at the stranger. He was tall in a blue tunic with ruins on the side. He look young but his hair was white. Then there was the aura the he was giving off. It felt safe and trust worthy.

"You're and enigma Mr. Potter, you always seem to inspire change for the best. You're probably wondering what I am talking about. Right. Well it's simple, I'm a traveler from different dimension." Said the unknown man.

"A different dimension? Then what are you doing here and how did you know about me?" asked Harry

"Well First, my story will answer all you questions. If you have more please wait till I'm done so I can answer them. To start of I was like you both young and naïve about the world. Now you have to remember I'm from a different world. A world that was young and rich with life. Man and women were not equals and King and Queens rule the land. I was young when I discover magic, it chose me. I was born a non-mag. Human with without magic, my family was poor did not have enough to eat and was selling anything we can to feed ourselves. One day there was a Mage who goes by the name Galen that came into our village. He was looking for an apprentice. Everyone in the village wanted to get that position, because it would be leaving behind their family in a chance for a new life. Hoping that one day they can come back to help them. For some reason he chose me, not sure why but he told my family that I will be taken care of and offer them gold for me. My family honorable and declining saying that gold cannot replace a member of their family. Galen was surprise by my father's words and say that he will educate me and teach me ways of magic. All my family wanted was a better life for their children. For years I help and study with Galen, he taught me to read and write. There was so much that he taught me, in turn I taught me brothers and sister whenever I can. Magic was something I could not teach them, but does not mean I could not use it on them. When I was being taught magic by Galen he knew that I was teaching my brothers and sisters so they can protect themselves better. He did not say anything to me about it but taught me anyway. Years and years went by, I learn more about magic and the art of sword play as Galen called it. I was with Galen as he was battling a warlock, his power was different. I was helping in any way I can to defeat this warlock. He could not cast magic on his own, but a pendent that can help him manipulate magic and the energy around him. I had the mission of destroying the pendent while Galen was battle the warlock forces. In the end I shot an arrow at the pendent around the warlock neck. When it shatter the energy spread around the world. Some people who were non-mag were now magical. Animals were now evolved to magical creatures. I was given a task of creating a school to educate the non-mag in the art of magic. Years and years went by and I taught many people, I eventually got married, and had a couple kids. My kids got married and moved on, my wife was ill and I wanted to do everything in my power. I abuse my power in trying to save her. In my attempt to save my wife, I have broken some of the secret rules of magic. I was taking a live to give another, it what would be describe as necromancy. I somehow got involved and was hook, as time went on I became darker and more ruthless. I could not stop, it was not until my wife died that I came with grief. The spirit of my wife and others came to me, with their help they convince me to let go. But first I had to undo all the damage I did. So with my last bit of strength, I cast the most powerful cleansing ritual I could, dissolving all that I had done. Then I was given a task to make up so my sins, my task to was simple, go to different realties train the hero in need."


End file.
